Revenge
by JacobxRenesmeeCullen
Summary: 1 year post breaking dawn. Laurent isn't dead. What happens when he teams up with and unexpected person to take revenge on the cullens. will it end happily or tragically? regular couples
1. Surprise

**Please review I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or twilight. Stephanie meyer does.**

Chp. 1

Surprised

BPOV

Alice busted through our cottage door and ran quickly to our room.

"What Alice?" I asked, annoyed and startled by her sudden appearance in our room.

"Quick! I had a vision! This is no time for you to be annoyed, Bella." Alice said quickly and sharply. If I was human I probably wouldn't be able to catch what she was saying.

"What was your vision, Alice?" Edward asked calmly.

His face was rock solid and smooth, his whole body was tense. I knew he knew what Alice's vision was but he just asked so I would know.

"Someone has come back for you Bella, but I can't tell who it was because of Seth and Jacob. They're ruining my ability to see who is coming for you. Well good thing they are leaving with Renesmee right now." Alice said her voice had clear worry in it and there also was a hint of frustration.

"Could it be the Volturi again…because there is no possibility…" I trailed off.

"Well of course there is no possibility Bella, James, Laurent, and Victoria are all dead." Edward said reassuringly.

"Then who could be come…c..c.. coming?" I stuttered

"Alice do you know when they are coming?" I asked, getting the control of my voice back so it wouldn't crack.

"3 minutes and 43 seconds," she responded informally.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

EPOV

I heard his thoughts before the knock hit the door. He was thinking that Bella was living here alone and was still human and that I had nothing to do with her since I… left. How could this be possible? Laurent died. The wolves killed him. But they couldn't have killed him if he is walking up our porch right now. There was a knock at the door.

"Hello Laurent." I growled.

"I wasn't expecting you here Edward, is Bella here right now?" Laurent's voice rang in my ears.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

BPOV

Laurent? What, how could he be here? "Maybe it is someone who just sounds like Laurent." I tried to convince myself.

When I heard him say is Bella here I walked a human pace down the stairs. While I was walking sluggishly down the stairs I heard Edward ask, "Can you explain your being here, Laurent?" Oh, so it was Laurent.

"Well, I was running for my life in the woods because there were wolves chasing me and they caught up to me and bit off my arms and my legs. So I was laying there thinking how I could still be alive after they left. I figured if they didn't burn me or rip off my head then I would still live."

"Then how do you have your arms?" Edward asked coolly.

"Well, I figured if someone found me then they could put me back together, like a puzzle." He replied.

"So someone found you?" I questioned as I reached the last few stairs.

"Bella." He said breathlessly.

"What?!" I said rudely.

"Boy have you changed," he said while staring at me.

Edward growled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

EPOV

How could Laurent think this thought? Bella is as beautiful as her name.

You've got to be kidding me! He wanted her as in to kill her. And how could he not smell me, Bella, and Alice who is waiting up stairs? So I asked, "Why couldn't you identify my scent, orr Bella's?"

"That's another thing you see, the wolves messed up my scent when they bit off my nose. But I never got it back, it was lost forever. I went to my friend after someone put me back together and they did a nose job, but the thing is, I can't smell." Laurent informed me.

I studied his face and I noticed his eyes were as black as midnight, with a hint of crimson to them. His nose does look fat if you really look.

"Still sucking the lives of humans, I see." Bella said hastily. Obviously she was observing his face too.

"How could you tell, my eyes are black?"

"I see a hint of crimson," Bella said.

"So what did you want from us?" Alice said appearing right next to me.

"Well I came her-," that was all Laurent got out until I interrupted.

"That is no reason to come here as you can see she is a vampire now. That's how dedicated you are to your game! Get out of here…now!" I screamed.

"Yes. I will respect your authority." Laurent said.

At that moment he left with the thought of, what will I tell Tanya? What does he have to do with Tanya? Well we will hear from him again… I bet you.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" Bella was yelling at me.

"Huh, sorry." I said.

"What was he thinking?" Bella asked impatiently

Tell me what you thought! Please review! I hoped you liked it. I will update as soon as I get 5 reveiws!


	2. Plans

**I know I didn't get 5 reveiws but I would like to thank 2416jasper4ever for giving me my first one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I do own the story plot!**

Chp. 2

Plans

BPOV

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" I yelled at him.

Why wasn't he responding? He must be in deep thought.

"Huh, sorry." he said.

"What was he thinking when he left?" I asked impatiently

"He was thinking, what will I tell Tanya?" Edward informed me and Alice.

What does he have to do with Tanya? Has Carlisle talked to Tanya since Irina died a year ago?

"Edward," I said slowly "has Carlisle talked to Tanya since Irina died?"

"No, Tanya is too mad to answer his phone calls." Edward said.

"Edward, tomorrow you should go hunting with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. Your eyes are as black as Laurent's were." Alice suggested.

"But what about you, Esme, Bella, and Rosalie, don't you need to hunt?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"No Edward, don't you remember we went 2 days ago when you went to see Renesmee in La Push with the rest of the family? And you brought them all back to stay for a few days while Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and I hunted." It must really occupy his mind not to think about that.

"I think everyone is busy tomorrow, because Rosalie and Esme are shopping and Bella and I are going to clean out her closet. How long is Renesmee staying with Jacob and Seth in La Push?" Alice asked.

"A week more." Edward and I said in unison.

"It's getting kind of late. Alice, you might want to go back to the main house and tell Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper about hunting tomorrow." Edward said.

"What time is it?" I asked when Alice left.

"It's…almost midnight, Laurent came, around 11:30. Let's head up to the room."  
Edward suggested.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

APOV

I entered the main house and went straight to Carlisle. I looked at him, good thing his eyes are black too.

"Carlisle, tomorrow will you hunt with Edward? I am trying to get the rest of the guys to go too. You haven't hunted in a while because you went to get Renesmee while Esme. Rosalie, Bella, and I hunted." I asked.

"Sure, I am really thirsty." Carlisle said.

Now it's time to tell Rosalie and Esme that I am not going shopping with them. I looked in Bella's closet while I was waiting upstairs and it is a TOTAL mess!

"Hey Rose, I sorry I can't make it to the shopping trip tomorrow Bella's closet needs cleaning!" I said to Rosalie.

"That's okay, Esme and I will go," Rosalie said.

"Do you know where Emmett is?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is upstairs with Jasper, why?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, because I needed to ask him and Jasper something," I replied.

I walked quickly upstairs.

"Emmett, Jasper, do you guys want to go hunting with Edward and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yeah! Jasper, you and me can have a contest to see who can find the most game!" Emmett boomed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bella, I need you to come with me. We need to get far enough away from here so Edward won't overhear." I said frantically.

Bella followed me as I ran. We ran a good 30 miles so Edward wouldn't hear my thoughts and to be sure he wasn't following us, Bella put up her shield.

"Bella we need to be careful tomorrow. Laurent is coming back and is going to TRY to kidnap us and take back to Alaska, where Tanya's family is." I said.

"How do you know all this? Did you have a vision? Good thing Seth and Jacob took Renesmee so you could see clearly." Bella answered.

"Yes I had a vision." I replied.

"Well how did Edward not know?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking, I need to see Bella, over and over again," A small smile spread across my face.

**I hope you liked it! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
